The Davies Girls
by TrishiaM23
Summary: What if Ashley had a sister before Kyla and that sister loved Spencer? Catch is Spencer's with Aiden and completely straight. Will Ashley ever find her happy ever after? Will her sister get Spencer?


My name is Amanda Anna-Michelle Davies. I like to be called Mandy. I am sixteen years old, I have brown hair and brown eyes just like everyone else in my family. I live in the wonderful Los Angeles, California; and currently attend King High as a Junior. I have one sister. Her name is Ashley Theresa-Marie Davies. She is seventeen and currently attends King High as a Senior. I had always pondered the reason to my existence. Why was I here? What was my purpose in life? What would happen to me if I didn't accomplish what I was meant to? I had always wondered, until the day I met her. The blonde haired, blue eyed goddess. Or as everyone else knows her by, Spencer Marie Carlin. I now know she is the reason I am here, making her happy, and keeping her safe is my purpose in life; and if I don't accomplish what I am meant to, my heart will break and I will have no reason to live. Spencer Carlin also attends King High, and is a Senior. She also happens to be my sister's bestfriend, so we hang out all the time. The one problem. She's someone elses; and that someone also happens to be a guy. Isn't that wonderful? Yeah I know, not really. How the hell am I suppose to figure this one out?

More about me, that way you won't get confused. My sister and I are "not into labels." Meaning if we like someone we go for it, no matter if it's a guy or girl. Why should the gender matter. Love is love. That's the way I see it anyways. My father is Raife Michael Davies. Yes the famous rock star from purple venom. My mother (if you can call her that) is Christine Hannah Davies. My parents are divorced and sadly Ashley and I must live with Chrisine because our dad is always on the road. I'll get into the whole I hate my mother thing another time when I need to vent about her. Random facts about me. Blue is my favorite color. My favorite movie is Alice in Wonderland. Okay, I know that's boring. How about we talk about...

"Amanda!" I heard my name yelled. "Ashley!" I yelled back. "Come down here!" She ordered. "I don't wanna; and you can't make me!" I screamed like a little kid. What? I'm the youngest; it's what I was built for. "Spencer's here!" She called in a sing songy kind of voice. Oh my God! Spencer's here! I haven't seen her in forever! Okay maybe I saw her three hours ago at school, but who cares Spencer's here! "Coming!" I called back and I heard Ashley laugh. I bolted out of my room and took the stairs down two at a time. I reached the bottom and slowed. Walking casually into the living room. I mean come on I didn't want to seem desperate. "Hey Hikari." I said with a smile. Her nickname meant "light" in Japanese. I chose it because she brightens up my life. I honestly don't think she knows why it's her nickname but she goes along with it. Oh damn it why the hell is HE here. "Hey Bubbles." Spencer replied with her gorgeous smile that made my anger melt straight away. I smiled back brightly before turning to HIM and saying. "Hey how's it going?" I try to be civil for Spencer's sake. "Great. I have the most beautiful girl in the universe. How could I not be?" HE replied. Okay bud, you're right but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in. I look over at Ashley and see her smile at me lightly before asking. "So what are we doing tonight? Anyone have any ideas?" HE looked at the three of us before replying "I don't know what you three are going to do; but I need to head home." Yes! I mean uh so sad. "I have family coming over." "Oh well that sucks." Ashley said not very convincingly at that. "Yeah I know. I'll see you later babe." HE said before kissing Spencer. Babe? What the hell. She should not be called babe. I feel it's so degrading. Maybe if he would have called her beautiful, or gorgeous. Hell even sexy. Just not babe. And that kiss, he was like drowning her. "Bye." She said back.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked lieing with my head in Ashley's lap across from Spencer. "I don't really feel like going out. Can we just hang out here? Watch a few movies maybe?" Spencer replied looking down. Okay something is up with Spence. I look up at Ash and see that she's thinking the exact same thing. "Of cource we can Spencey Bear. Which movie?" Ashley asked gently lifting me off of her. "Um how about Alice in Wonderland?" She said looking at me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Oh my God, she's going to kill me with that smile. What a way to die. "Sounds good to me." Ash said as she walked upstairs to grab it from her room. "Spencer?" I said as she put her head in her hands. She looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes. "Spence? Oh my God. Spencey what's wrong?" I got up as I talked, sitting beside her on the couch; and wrapping my arm around her. She just shook her head, putting it on my shoulder and clinging to me. "Spence. Please tell me what's wrong, I want to help you so badly; but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." She looked up at me and said "It's just Aiden." That asshole. What the hell did he do. If he hurt her I'm going to kick his ass. "What did he do Spence? Did he hurt you I swear if he did." "No Mands; he didn't hurt me. At least not intentionally." She must have seen the confused look I gave her because she continued "I just feel like I'm nothing to him. He never seems to want to do anything with me. It's like he doesn't want me anymore; and I don't know what I did wrong." She seemed so broken. Even if this wasn't on purpose when she falls asleep Ashley and I are going to give him a talking to. "I am completely positive when I say I know you didn't do anything wrong. He is the idiot if he doesn't see how lucky he is to have you. Okay?" "Okay." She whispered as Ashley came in. She looked at me but I just shook my head, so she put the movie in; as Spencer cuddled into me.

The movie had just ended. I was sprawled out onto the couch, with Spencer half way on top of me. I gently pushed her off and placed her down onto the couch,and wrapped a blanket around her. I gestured for Ashley to come with me. We walked to the kitchen before I said a word. "We have to make a visit to HIS place." "Aiden's?" She questioned. Uggh why did she say his name she knew who I was talking about. I nodded picking up a pen to write a note for Spence. 'Dear Hikari. Ashley and I had to head out for a bit. We'll be back soon I promise. xoxo Love Always, Mandy.' "Alright Ashy. Time to take a trip to the monster's layer." Ashley laughed quietly before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

We got to HIS place fairly quickly; since Ashley was driving. I swear one of these days she's going to get pulled over. As we walked up the driveway I heard laughing coming from the back. So instead of knocking Ashley and I agreed just to walk to the back. The laughing stopped just as we walked through the gate; and I can honestly say I did NOT expect this. "You asshole!" I screamed as I watched Spencer's boyfriend kiss some chick. "I can't believe this. How could you do this to Spence?" I said walking closer to him. He started to speak, but this asshole did not deserve an explanation. "Save it Dennison. You're just a fucking pig. You so don't deserve a girl like Spencer. Have a nice life you douche." I said before punching him as hard as I could and walking away.

"How's the hand baby?" Ashley asked as we walked into the house. "It hurts a lot." "Oh my god Mandy! What happened to your hand?" Spencer asked as she walked up to me gently grasping my injured hand. "Ipchurbofrnd." I mumbled. "What?" She asked confused. "Ipunyouboyfend." I mumbled again. "Okay hun. I did not understand any of that." "I punched your boyfriend." "What why!" Spencer exclaimed. I looked over to where Ashley was standing, only to see an empty space. Well she's a lot of help. "Because he's an ass." "I don't understand." "I went to his place with Ash to see what the hell his problem was, because you know I didn't like seeing you upset." I told her. I watched her nod slightly before continuing. "And when I got there I heard noise coming from the back. So instead of knocking on the front door I just went to the back. And when we got there we saw him kissing some chick." I watched her face as she went through different emotions. From disbelief, to shock, to anger, and finally to pain. "I'm so sorry Spencey." "It's not your fault. I think I'm gonna head home." "Let me drive you." I said. "No. I need time to think. I need to be alone. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you Bubbles." "I love you too Hikari." And I just sat and watched as the girl I loved walked away from me heartbroken.


End file.
